blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Riverstone
Located on the outskirts of''' Black Thorn Academy', the town of '''Riverstone' is the first meta-run community. It has more than tripled in size since BTA was first established and it orginally did not have a name. It was first known as the Town with No Name, before its citizens voted on what to call it. Riverstone it became. Note: The Shops/Locations on the outskirts of Riverstone, are still considered to be part of Riverstone. Before BTA Not much is known about the property the town rests on and the abandoned castle which became BTA, all that is known is that when Lillith Knightley purchased the property, both things were in very poor repair. With her many resources, Lillith was able to have both fixed up, but it's still unclear what town once stood where Riverstone is now. Shops in Riverstone [[On Comic Ground|'On Comic Ground']] The one-stop shop for all of your comic and gamer needs. Restaurants in Riverstone [[Riverstone Pizzeria|'Riverstone Pizzeria']] Riverstone Pizzeria is farely new and is owned by three townies: Craig Amnell, David Potts and Connor James. The three got together and realized that Riverstone needed another place where family and friends could gather to eat. All three love pizza and calzones, so they decided it had to be a pizza place. Connor mans the front, while Craig and David work the kitchen. BTA student, Isabelle Daniels, works part-time as a hostess/waitress. 'Gilbert's Goodie Parlour ' Recreational Places [[Red Shine Beach|'Red Shine Beach']] The only beach within 100 yards of BTA. It is called Red Shine because when the sun is setting, it casts a red shine on the water. [[Rose Garden Park|'Rose Garden Park']] A beautiful park just east of the school campus with two ponds, rose bushes, hedge maze, and lots of shade. To one side there is also a jungle gym area and to the other, a small skate park enclosed by a fence. Town Services [[Riverstone Police Station|'Riverstone Police Station']] Need to report something? This is the place to go. [[St. Hope's Hospital|'St. Hope's Hospital']] The place you go when the school nurse just won't cut it. If you have a serious illness or injury, this is your go to place. However, it does have a darker side. The Mental Ward holds Joanna Hale, one of BTA's infamous crazies. Though she no longer has any abilities, she is still considered to be very dangerous. If you would like to visit her you need special permission from the hospital staff. [[Train Station|'Train Station']] Since the actual location of Black Thorn Academy, Riverstone and Riverstone University is secret, the only way for metas to access the school is by taking the train in. Likewise, if they want to leave, they must take one of the many trains. No one knows who the conductors of the trains are, but they do not argue because they want to help keep Riverstone safe from non-metas. Residental Locations [[Black Rose Apartments|'Black Rose Apartments']] An apartment complex located near the train station. [[Rose Circle|'Rose Circle']] A residental area for shopkeepers and older students who wish to live off campus, but don't have too much money to spend. Most of the houses are rented out by groups of students. Category:Riverstone